


Alibi

by voodoochild



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Fanvids, Gang Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polly Gray is there for her family - through Communists, Ulster policemen, gang wars, and her own troubles. That's what family's for. [Vividcon WYWH Premiere 2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> Much, *much* love to Laura Shapiro for the beta. She's responsible for most of the good things, and for making this make sense to people who've never seen the show.
> 
> Vidded for Vividcon 2015's "Wish You Were Here" Premieres vidshow. 
> 
> Music from the amazing and fabulous Dessa, who also likes this show.

[PB - Alibi](https://vimeo.com/135798865) from [voodoochild](https://vimeo.com/user9666444) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(Password: **Shelbys** )


End file.
